The Anime Bad Girl's Club!
by YagyuJubei-chan
Summary: Because being bad is amusing, especially with THESE girls...


Let me just say that some fun character from Neon Genesis Evangelion, Last Exile, and Elfen Lied will also be appearing in this story (along with Negima and Utena girls). And more will come later. Mwahahaha!

Let me give you a background of this story. Once upon a time, I was sick for about a week and had to stay home from school (I hate make-up work!!!! AHHH!). Well, since I was too dead to do anything else, I just parked myself in front of the TV basically all day. Nothing else was really on except an all day marathon of The Bad Girls Club on Oxygen. Now, as I sat their watching these women either make fools out of themselves, or make women seem like dramatic bitches nearly all the time, I got an idea to write this story. I thought, 'Hm, wouldn't it be interesting to take some bitches/bad girls from some well known anime's and put them in a setting like this?' Hence this story was born (It was either this or a spin off of Flavor of Love starring Akio. I opted for this one because I though it'd be easier to do).

Now, I feel that I must say that. The character's I use in this story I am not a hater of (except Delphine). I am actually quite fond of many of the girls I am writing about (I really like Kozue, Asuka, Eva, and Lucy. Except I hate Delphine. She can just explode). So, please don't send me any flames like, "OH MY GOLLY! HOW CAN YOU BE HATING ON ____!" I'm really not trying to (unless it's Delphine), and I'm writing this all just for fun. I will try my best to keep them all in character. I think I did pretty well on doing this the first chapter, so please bear with me. Also, don't get upset if a girl you think should be one here isn't. You know how on the Bad Girl's Club they kick girls off and get new ones? Well, that holds true to this version too. So, the wench you want may very well appear in this story.

Disclaimer time! I never have and never will own: Revolutionary Girl Utena's or any of it's characters, Elfen Lied or any of it's character's, Negima or any of it's characters, Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of it's characters, Or Last Exile or any of it's characters. I also don't own The Bad Girls Club on Oxygen, nor do I want to.

Sorry if this causes: Nightmares, scarring of the brain, projectile vomiting, urges to kill yourself or someone/thing near you, or your brain to rot. So, with that said, read on! ^.^

So, with that said, read on! Review if you like, leave if you don't. It's that simple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This season on, THE ANIME BAD GIRLS CLUB:

We have 7 new ladies joining the house. Each of them is an individualist, and in their own right, a bad girl. The ladies are Kozue Kaoru, and Nanami Kiryuu from Shoujo Kakumei Utena, Lucy/Nyuu from Elfen Lied, Evangeline A.K. MacDowell and Ayaka Yukihiro from Negima, Asuka Langley Soryu from Evangelion, and last but not least Maestro Delphine from Last Exile. In this special pilot episode, we'll show you a glimpse into the everyday lives of these girls before entering the house, as well as what exactly makes them a bad girl.

*WITH THE PRODUCERS*  
A darkened board room is shown with one long wooden table. Four people sit around this table, all their chairs slightly tilted towards the huge screen TV that sat at the end of the table. Two people sit on either side of the table. On the left nearest the TV is the main producer. He is a middle aged man who is sturdily built with dark brown hair and a small beard to match. His navy blue suit and red tie are spotless and point him out as the leader. Sitting next to him on his right is his first assistant. A lady in her late twenties sits very proper, with her bright blue eyes staring at the other behind her purple glasses that match her purple dress suit. She is very fashion conscientious, and always presents herself well. Her dark brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail so she can better watch the video's. Directly across from the main producer sits his second assistant, and younger, smaller, more carefree girl. Her shoulder length blonde hair swishes from side to side as she spins her chair slightly, waiting for the video's to start. On her right sits the third assistant, a sloppy young man with unruly brown hair that pokes out in all directions. He slouches in his chair while stroking the stubble on his chin, green eyes staring at his boss. After a few more seconds the main producer clears his throat, and stands up to speak to his employee's.

"Now everyone," his deep voice carries throughout the mostly empty room, "I want you all to remember these are audition tapes for The Anime Bad Girls Club. That means that we aren't looking for good little girls. We want someone more along the lines of-"

"A rich little snot who takes money for granted and thinks that the world is hers for the taking, not caring who she hurts on the way?" First assistant interferes, glancing at her manicured nails as she does so.

"Well, yes. I suppose that would-" Main producer tried to begin again, but was cut off by second assistant this time.

"Or a girl who's a complete tramp, ready to do anything that you place in front of her, just for the hell of it?" Second assistant adds with a smirk.

"That might do, yes. Or-" Main producer, however, was once again cut off, only this time by third assistant.

"How 'bout just an all around controlling bitch who has to have things her way or the highway?"

Main producer slammed his fist down, "Well, since you all got the idea, please feel free to be rude and interrupt my creative and informative speech to you!!!"

"Sorry, boss." The crew mumbled in unison.

Main producer sighed, "Apology accepted. Well, I see no other need to prolong this. We have many tapes to go through, so let's get started with the first one, shall we?"

*ANIME BAD GIRLS CLUB TRYOUT TAPES*

~Kozue Kaoru~ Kozue is slouched in a chair in front of the camera in her school attire. Her tie is lose, and her uniform top is partially unbuttoned. She's staring at the camera as if she was a tiger and it was her prey. One of her legs is dangling over the arm of the chair and the other is planted on the ground almost giving a panty shot, but not quite.

"Kozue," A concerned male voice speaks from behind the camera, "don't you think you should look a little more..."

Kozue sighs and rolls her eyes, "A little more what, Miki? Lady like?"

"Well, yes..."

"This is an audition for The Bad Girls Club, not The Prissy Princess club. And besides, it's way more comfortable to sit like this and it gets more peoples attention. Now be quiet and make sure you've got all of me in the camera."

Miki sighs in defeat and nods his head in agreement. After messing with the camera a little bit, he gives the girl a thumbs up, as if to say all is set. Kozue nods in agreement, and turns her full attention towards the camera. She gives a sly smile, and begins her speech.

"Hello there," She coos seductively, "my name is Kozue Kaoru and I'm in the seventh grade at Ohtori academy. Though I am young, that doesn't mean I haven't been around," Kozue noted her brother's bright red blush, but continued on anyway, "At the moment I have three boyfriends, but I've had more and I've had less. As far as how far I've gone with them, I'll let your decide," Miki is nearly on fire from blushing so hard, and now he is giving her evil looks as well, but still she continues, "Some call me the slut of Ohtori, but I think that's unfair. Your boyfriends come to me of their own free will, I don't drag them to me. So, I guess they're all just jealous. Oh well, let them be. So, why am I a bad girl? Because I'm open to anything, and I promise if you put me on the show, it will make good TV. A little scandal always makes things pleasurable to watch." Kozue scanned her brain to see if she had forgotten anything. She put her forefinger to her mouth in concentration.

"Are you finished? Should we stop rolling?" Miki asked, regaining his composure and returning to a normal shade.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Kozue exclaimed. She bolted out of her seat and yanked the camera out of her unsuspecting brother's hands.

"Hey, what are you doing-," Miki protested, but had little more time to speak as she grabbed him roughly around the shoulders, and spun him so that he was standing side by side with her, "Kozue, what are you doing?!"

Kozue held up the camera so that both her and Miki were in the picture. Her face had lost it's seductive features, and took on a more menacing look. Her eyes shone bright with a sort of possessiveness, and her posture showed this as well. "This is my brother, Miki," She began, her voice not as sweet as it was before, "We're identical twins except for the fact that he is a boy and I am a girl. I just want anyone watching this to know that if I do get chosen for this show, and I do go away for a few months, that if anyone so much as lays a finger on my brother while I'm gone they will wish they'd never been born. And don't think I won't know, because we are twins I'll be able to tell if he is hurting, and good luck to whoever did it. They'll need it. I will find you, and you will regret the day you messed with my family."

Kozue sighed, relaxing her whole body. She released the death grip she had on her brother, who continued through out the whole speech to stare at her incredulously. He just shook his head and walked away as she held the camera up again, once again smiling for the audience, "Choose me. I'll make TV worth watching." With a final wink, the screen cut to black.

*WITH THE PRODUCERS*

"So, what do you guys think about her?" Asked the lead producer to his three assistants.

"I think she'll do perfectly," Said the first assistant, "she's got spunk, sex appeal, and a sense of danger. She'll make a great TV personality."

"I agree," stated assistant two, "though she seems very tough, the devotion she has for her brother shows that she has a soft side. TV goers love when a bad girls shows her good side."

The last assistant nodded, "It will be interesting to see how she interacts with the others we choose."

~Nanami Kiryuu~ Nanami is sitting in a huge, red velvour, plush chair located in her luxurious bed room of her huge mansion. She is also wearing her school uniform, but her's differ's from Kozue's in that it is her student council uniform. Keiko, Yuuko, and Aiko all stand feverishly around her; one applying make-up, one primping her hair, and the other making sure her uniform is perfectly neat. All the while they all shower her with compliments on her beauty and grace. Nanami brushes them aside, and tells them to go ready the set. Keiko runs to the camera, Yuuko runs to make sure the lights are perfect, and Aiko is in charge of sound. When all girls are ready, they nod to Nanami, giving her the cue to begin.

Nanami smiles a huge bright smile as she begins to speak, "Hello world! My name is Nanami Kiryuu, little sister of Touga Kiryuu who is the president of the Student Council at Ohtori academy. Being such an important and wonderful mans sister, naturally means that I am as equally important and wonderful! I am in the 7th grade at Ohtori, and already leaving quite a mark! I have many people who love and adore me, I get wonderful grades, and I'm probably the most beautiful girl in Junior high. I am also quite skilled with a sword (which I learned through my beloved brother). I even take over as President of the student council when my dear brother is not feeling up to par! I know you must feel overcome by how truly wonderful I am, but don't take my word for it! Here are some eye witnesses to my brilliance!"

Nanami gives the cue and Keiko turns the camera towards Yuuko, "Oh, miss Nanami truly is the best! I have such a wonderful time just being in her presence! She makes coming to school enjoyable!"

Keiko then turns to Aiko, "Miss Nanami makes my life complete! Just being around her makes me feel special and needed!"

Keiko then turned it towards herself, "Nanami is the glue that holds us all together! I would gladly do anything just to please her! She is so pretty and feminine, how could you not love her?"

Keiko turns the camera back towards a giddy Nanami, who is laughing to herself, "There you have it! I am not so much a 'bad girl' as I am a wonder girl, loved by all! So please, pick me-"

"Nanami, what are you doing?" A male voice interrupts Nanami, taking everyone off guard. Keiko spins the camera around to show Touga standing in the doorway. You could hear the girls gasp in unison when they saw that he was slightly wet, with only a towel tied around his waist. He had obviously just come from the shower. Keiko was too nervous and awed to look away, nor turn the camera away.

"Bi-big brother!" Nanami stuttered in the background.

"What is this? Why are all these girls filming you?" Touga asked, staring straight at the camera (and nearly giving Keiko a heart attack).

"Big brother, I told you I was going to try out for 'The Bad Girls Club,'" Nanami stated, "that's OK, right? You're proud of me, aren't you? Don't you think it would be wonderful if your little sister could make it on TV?!"

Touga sighed, and then smiled at Nanami, "I suppose so. You are such an adoring girl, why not let the rest of the world see?"

"Oh brother!" Nanami gushed as she ran at her brother, glomping him in a tight embrace. Touga gently patted her head for a bit before wiggling out of her grasp. He waved to the girls in the room, and then went on his way. Nanami continued to stare after him, seeming almost star struck as he got farther and farther away. After he was out of sight, Nanami spun back towards the camera.

"So there you have it! Even my family is charming! So please, pick me! Oh, AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING OR GETTING NEAR MY BROTHER IN ANY WAY! HE'S TOO GOOD FOR YOU AND I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE WASTING HIS TIME!" Then, the camera went blank.

*WITH THE PRODUCERS*

"Well... What do you guys think?" Asked the head producer.

"She has a lot in common with the other girl," The first assistant commented, "They both go to the same school, both are in the same grade, and both seem to highly regard their brothers."

"Yeah, except she is more conceited than the other girl, and not as whorish," Assistant two added, "she seems like a bad girl in that she wants everyone to love and worship her no matter what, and if you don't she'll try and take you out. And on top of that, she looks rich, which just adds to her snob factor."

"Sounds like a perfect bad girl to me!" Assistant three concluded.

~Lucy/Nyuu~

The camera shows a girl, sitting by herself in a corner. She is hugging her knee's possessively, and her long pink hair covers her eyes in almost a menacing type of way and all that can really be seen of her face is her mouth. She appears to be naked, but nothing can be seen do to her posture and angle of the camera. She begins to speak.

"I can never forgive," Her voice is deep, yet alluring, and she speaks very softly, "I can never forgive the human race for what they've done to me... For what the continue to do to me. I'll never forgive..."

The camera cuts to black.

*WITH THE PRODUCERS*

"Uh... So... What about her?" Head producer asks, still staring at the screen, dumbfounded.

"She has an air of mystery and danger about her, like she'll kill you any moment and not even care. That's pretty damn bad for me! I say we take her." Assistant one suggested.

"Well, it seems almost as if she might kill one of the contestants," Assistant two spoke, "but she's such a cute girl I don't see how she could. And her nudity makes me think that she might be an exhibitionist. I think she'd be great in the house."

"She's hot. I vote for her," Assistant three added, noticing the looks of disapproval from the others, "What? She is!"

~Evangeline A.K. Macdowell~

The camera shows Eva, sitting in a plain wooden chair in your run of the mill classroom. The way her arms are folded across her chest and the way her foot taps the ground repeatedly shows that she is not pleased with her situation. She's in her full Mahora attire, and she stares strait into the camera with cold eyes. Chachamaru holds the camera in her hands. With the flip of a switch, it turns on, and Eva begins to speak.

"Now listen here," She begins sharply, her face showing how displeased she is, "I don't want to be here, and I believe trying out for this stupid show is absolutely absurd! I was tricked into doing this by the head master of Mahora and I am not pleased at all, so I'll make this quick. My name is Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell and I am in the Mahora Junior High class 2-A. I'm much older than I look, so don't confuse me for a little girl. The only reason I could ever possibly want to be on your silly little show is to escape the nitwit girls in my class that I must deal with everyday. It would also be nice to be rid of that pesky little worm of a teacher for a while. I don't like people, and I don't like you. So let's just leave it at that, shall we? I have no more time to waste on this matter. Chachamaru! Turn off the camera now!"

"Yes, Master." Was spoken by a feminine, but slightly robotic voice. Then, the screen cut to black.

*WITH THE PRODUCERS*

"Awwww! She was so cute! Did you see how little she was? And that uniform and British accent of her's made her completely irresistible!" The lead producer gushed.

"Yes she is cute," assistant one added, "but I really think she doesn't want to be here..."

"Yes, and it would be unfair to take her when so many others actually WANT the part..." Assistant two commented.

"You're both right... But don't you think it'd be fun to see how someone completely antisocial acts with the other girls? Wouldn't the clash make good TV? I vote for her!" Assistant three added happily.

"Agreed." The rest stated in unison.

~Ayaka Yukihiro~ The camera shows a girl sitting in a huge plush chair (much like Nanami's) on her indoor porch of her huge mansion. A maid stands behind her on either side, bowing their heads lightly out of respect for their mistress. Ayaka sits like a proper lady (legs folded at the ankle and hands neatly placed on her lap). She is wearing a light pink summer dress, with an embroidered flower design at the bottom, and lace trim around the neckline and sleeves. Her hair and make-up is done perfectly, and she is wearing a huge smile on her face. The light sound of orchestra music can be heard in the background. With a nod of the butler holding the camera, she begins.

"Hello marvelous people in TV land," Her voice is excited, but focused and loud, "My name is Ayaka Yukihiro, and I am in the Junior high branch of the prestigious Mahora Academy. I am in class 2-A, and not only am I a hard working strait A student, I am also the class representor. Due to my high position, I am work ery well around people, and know how to take charge and keep things orderly. No one will cause trouble on my watch! I suppose I should also tell you a little about my regal up bringing. My father was-"

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" The first assistant butted in, turning towards her fellow coworkers.

"Yeah, she's like Nanami: The Second Coming." Assistant two added with a smirk.

"Tell me about it," Assistant three sighed and slouched back in his chair, "I'm just waiting for her brother to walk by so she can swoon over him."

"Enough! Shut up and watch!" The lead Producer barked, turning everyone's attention back to the screen.

"Sorry." They all responded in a whisper.

"-Adorable! He may only be ten, but he is a wonderful teacher! I'd even go so far as to say the best I've ever had! I care for him so dearly, and I know he deeply appreciates my neverending love for him! Just knowing that if I get on this show that little Negi will be watching what a great example I am to all girls," Ayaka's eyes mist over dramatically, "It just makes my heart skip a beat! And also," Her face scrunched into a look of victory, "That stupid Asuna will see just how great I am! Being able to get away from that red headed twit will be a dream come true! And not only will I be away from her, but she'll be left in the dust while I become a big reality star, loved by everyone! So HA! What now, Asuna?! Negi may sleep in your room now, but after he sees me on the TV screen, he'll finally realize how much time he has wasted with a loser like you! He'll finally realize I'm the best for him, and everyone in the class will agree after seeing my awesome beauty and motherly charm! SO, TAKE THAT ASU-"

"My lady" Came a butler's voice, "Remember this is an audition tape for a television show, not your friend Asuna."

Ayaka blushed a little, but recomposed herself rather quickly, "Please forgive me for that! That girl just gets me so heated," Ayaka cleared her throat, "But anyway, thank you for your time. It has been a pleasure trying out for this wonderful opportunity, and I really hope that you take me into consideration. Once again, thank you." With a slight wave of her hand, the screen goes black.

*WITH THE PRODUCERS*

"Well, she seems like a very well off young lady... What do you guys think?" Lead Producer asked.

"I think she's a secret bitch," First assistant commented, "She may appear young, dainty, and charming, but you can tell by the way she spoke about her 'friend' Asuna that she always has to be the best."

"I agree," Second assistant spoke up, "and did you hear the way she spoke about that Negi kid? I didn't know if she wanted to be his mother, lover, or both! It's kinda creepy..."

"Plus she has the snob, rich girl, factor. I say she's in." Third assistant finished, getting nods of approval from his coworkers.

~Asuka Langley Soryu~ The screen cuts to a young lady, standing with her hands on her hips. Her face is contorted with impatience and slight anger. Her foot is tapping quickly against the steel she is standing on. She appears to be on a boat, or a dock of some kind, because the background view is a beautiful glimpse of an ocean. She is wearing a yellow sun dress, and well as a large, round, straw hat. Her long, red hair, sways slightly with the wind. The camera angle of her is tilted, and slightly shaky. After a few moments, the girl speaks.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING, DUMMKOPF! It's taking forever!" Her voice is harsh and cold, as she points an accusing finger at whoever holds the camera.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Comes the weak voice of a male from behind the camera, presumably the holder of it, "I'm just not sure if it's on or not..."

"OF COURSE IT'S ON, YOU IDIOT! It was on when I handed it to you! Shinji, I swear! I just should have had Wonder Girl do it for me! At least she'd do it right!"

"I'm sorry," The male sighed in defeat, "I am really trying-"

"DON'T APOLOGIZE! Just hold the damn camera strait! Mein Gott!" Asuka screams, moving her hands in rough gesticulations to show how upset she was.

After another few moments of fidgeting, the boy gets the camera right, and Asuka's angry face is replaced with a sweet, angelic one, "Hello there, wonderful viewers! It is none other than I, the lovely and talented Asuka Langley Soryu, Pilot of the Evangelion unit 02. Yes, you heard me right! I am a hardened Eva pilot, and I kick all kinds of ass! In fact, out of the three of us pilots, I must say I am the most astounding! Right Shinji?" Asuka looks expectantly past the camera, presumably towards the camera's handler.

"Well, uh," The boy stutters, "Yes... She is pretty good."

"PRETTY GOOD," Asuka shrieks, "I am marvelous," She then looks back at the camera, "don't listen to him. He's just jealous because I'm the best. But not only am I a great pilot, fighting to save the world, I am also well loved at my school and work! All my classmates just adore me, and all the boys constantly fight for me. But I pay them no mind, because I only care about one. His name is Kaji, and he simply adores me! But I'm not too concerned with dating right now, because I know I can get whoever I want, whenever I want, just with my looks and charm! Right now, I am focusing on getting on this show, and if you don't hire me, then you'll be missing out on a whole lot of fun. And if you don't pick me... Well, I don't think you'd be stupid enough to do that, now would you? So, remember me! See you at the house lovely viewers!" Asuka then winked and blew a kiss to the camera. She stood their for a moment, looking at the boy behind the camera expectantly.

"Shinji," She whispers, "Turn the camera off!"

"Ummm... How do I do that again?" Shinji squeaks, afraid of Asuka's response.

"FOR PETE'S SAKE, SHINJI," Asuka stormed over to the boy, and the camera still kept rolling. The producers could not see the action, only hear it, "YOU PILOT AN EVA! YOU'RE AROUND TECHNOLOGY EVERYDAY! AND YOU CAN'T EVEN TURN OFF A CAMERA?! YOU'RE A LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A MAN!!!"

Sounds of someone hitting someone else could be heard, "Ow! Asuka, please! I'm sorry, OUCH!"

"SORRY? It's too damn late for that! YOU already ruined MY application tape with YOUR stupidity!"

Sounds of beating continued to be heard as well as a string of indecipherable German curses. This continued for a few moments, before the camera was knocked over, and the screen went to black.

*WITH THE PRODUCERS*

"If she was so pissed about how the tape went, why didn't she just get someone else to re-shoot it, and send that one in?" The main Producer asked, staring at the screen in awe.

"I don't know," First assistant added, "but she sure has that poor boy whipped."

"Uh huh," Second assistant added, "I wonder if she treats everyone that way?"

"Let's find out, shall we? She's an uber bitch, let's take her." Third assistant added with a smirk.

"You feel clever just because you said a word in German while talking about a German girl, don't you?" Second assistant added flatly.

"Well... I... SHUT UP," Third assistant shouted, crossing his arms and turning away from the group, "You're just jealous!"

~Maestro Delphine~ The camera shows a rather strange woman sitting in a huge, throne like chair, in a strange bright room. She is surrounded by white, and she sits with one leg draped over the other, looking a mixture of seductively and menacingly at the camera. Her white hair is done up in an elaborate, huge, red headdress that matches the orangish red of her eye shadow. Her outfit is a tight grey suit, with black over the breast area. She looks regal and exotic, but awkward and weird as well.

"Everything is set, Lady Delphine," A young man's voice calls to her, "You may proceed."

"Thank you, Lucciola," The woman coos, and then turns her full attention back to the camera, "Hello, my name is Maestro Delphine, commander of the Guild ships. You will pick me for this show, no questions asked. I am beautiful, funny, and can be very kind. And besides, I own the world, which means I own you. And as a direct order from your master, you will put me on this show to share my brilliance with the rest of my subjects, world wide. But remember, bad things may happen if you don't pick me. VERY bad things," She laughed a girly, but still menacing laugh, and stood up, "That's all I have to say. See you later, my darlings." The screen went to black.

*WITH THE PRODUCERS*

"Ummmm.... She was actually... Pretty scary..." The lead Producer commented slowly.

"The only thing scary about that bitch was her fashion sense. Did you see her make-up? Her hair? Her flipping OUTFIT? What the hell was that, some weird ass space suit? GROSS!" Assistant one added with disgust.

"I'd keep quiet, if I were you," Second Assistant commented, "I feel like already she has spies watching our every move. She may very well be capable of killing us."

Third assistant laughed, "I'm already looking forward to a three way fight between her, Nanami, and Asuka! Let's do this thing!"

And with that, the ladies were chosen. Tune in next time to see their very first visit to the house. Watch as they meet each other, form alliances, make friends, make enemies, and do what they do best: be bad! Thanks for watching this week's show! See you later! 


End file.
